Diverse ink jetting processes have been developed for the recording method by means of inkjet printer as the representative ones of various color recording methods, and any of the processes comprises generating an ink droplet to deposit the droplet onto various recording materials (paper, film, cloth, etc.) for recording. The recording method has rapidly been spread in recent years owing to such characteristic properties that the method is noiseless due to no noise generation because of no contact between the recording head and the recording material and that the printer therefor can readily be downsized and can be prepared into a high-speed machine with ready coloring potency, and accordingly, the method will increasingly be propagated in future. An image information or a character information is generally recorded in color on a computer color display by means of an inkjet printer according to subtractive color mixing of inks of four colors, namely yellow, magenta, cyan and black. So as to reproduce an image by additive color mixing of R, G and B on a CRT display or the like as an image by subtractive color mixing at a fidelity as high as possible, the color tone and vividness of the dyes to be used therefor are technically significant issues. Additionally, it is required that the resulting ink composition is stable for long-term storage and that the resulting printed image is at a high optical density and with excellent fastness including water resistance and light fastness. If such ink composition is utilized for exhibitions such as advertisements so as to enlarge the applicable field thereof in near future, the resulting image is more frequently exposed to light (electric light, fluorescent lamp, sunlight, etc.). Thus, an ink composition with high light fastness is essentially demanded. So as to satisfy these demands, various methods have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 49543/1995 and 4794/1994, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 228447/1994 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 79109/1993).
Among dyes for use in inks for inkjet color printers, magenta has such drawbacks that magenta dyes with a color tone suitable for diversified blend colors and with vividness are at a lower light fastness resistant level, while magenta dyes at a high light fastness level are unsatisfactory for preparing diversified blend colors and further lack vividness.